


Lovers Never Lie......That's Bullshit

by Lizzie_Tempest, Rin_Naomi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/M, Female Reader, Gets better in the end, I asked for help, Reader's bf is a complete jerk, Still working on other fic, Temporary relationship, sans (undertale) - Freeform, short one-shot, so hopefully more chapters soon XD, sorry - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Naomi/pseuds/Rin_Naomi
Summary: You have been dating the guy you thought was the one.....but fate seems to have other plans.In which Reader realizes her bf is a complete dou*chebag.





	Lovers Never Lie......That's Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know a lot of you are wondering what happened to Never the Same fic, and it's still going. No inspiration yet, but I've asked for some help, so hopefully we'll get some chapters out soon.
> 
> Anyway, I had gotten some random inspiration from this song I've been absolutely in love with recently, and out came this one-shot. Enjoy!
> 
> Song: Meiko - Leave the Lights On

You and your human boyfriend have been together for 6 months.

 

Ever since you met him in your 3rd year of college, you've been head over heels for him. You were finally going to confess your feelings to him on the day of your anniversary next week.

 

You were absolutely ecstatic! It was all planned out!

 

Sure, it should be the other way around, but you were a bit of a excitable person when it comes to things like this. You were big on romance, but hey, not like a lot of people aren't.

 

 

Anyway

 

 

Your plans would be starting with a breakfast in bed, after that was cuddle time. Then you were going to surprise him with a new motorcycle! His current one was a bit old and rusty, it's pretty dangerous, so a new one would be better, plus he'd be happy, it's a win-win situation! After that, you were going to a late night bar. Grillby's. It's said to have karaoke night there on the night of your anniversary. It's kinda cheesy, but you're also hoping to surprise him with a song, before confessing your feelings to him.

 

However....

 

On another note, you've also been having mixed feelings about your best friend, Sans. He's a skeleton.

 

Yeah, monsters are real, hard to believe, but they resurfaced from Underground 5 years ago. You met Sans at Grillby's one night, and you two hit it off. You've been friends for all of 4 years now.

 

He's the best a girl could ask for in a friend. Seriously, if you weren't with your current boyfriend, you'd date Sans in (Lack thereof) a heartbeat.

 

But, in all seriousness, you've been developing feelings for your best friend as well. Sans is kind, funny, if not a bit annoying with his puns, but he's sweet and caring too. And very protective of his brother, it's really endearing.

 

While you were daydreaming about Sans, you didn't realize that said monster was watching you, amused, from the kitchen archway.

 

"heh, what'cha thinkin 'bout sugar?"

 

He says as he gestures with his head to the sugar you were currently using for dessert.

 

To say you shrieked, is an understatement. You're just happy Papyrus wasn't home, otherwise he'd be jumping the steps in order to see what happened. And from your experience last time, that is NOT a good thing.

 

"Sans! Don't do that! You know how bad it gets to me..."

 

You say as you cover your chest with your hand, as if that would calm your heart rate.

 

Sans just chuckles, and shrugs a bit, saying sorry, but not looking apologetic in the slightest. You roll your eyes and return to your cooking, before his words register, and you blush, luckily out of sight, since your back is turned.

 

"Um....just thinking about my boyfriend!"

 

You say a bit too quickly for comfort, but luckily, it seems to go unnoticed as Sans starts to scowl when you mention your boyfriend.

 

"huh...if you say so"

 

You're confused when you turn to look at him, noticing his tone of voice changed coldly, his gaze is off to the side and grumbling something you can't hear.

 

"Sans? You ok?"

 

He huffs, but waves your concern off, "yeah, yeah, fine sweetheart." He continues under his breath, "just don't trust that boyfriend of yours..."

 

You flush a bit at the nickname, but then furrow your brows in confusion.

 

"Why don't you trust him?"

 

"....."

 

Sans is silent for a moment, before he speaks again, minutes later.

 

"just think he's having fun " _leaving the lights off_ '"

 

Your confusion only increases, as you watch Sans walk back to the living room, plopping himself on the couch, still grumbling, and watching tv. You aren't entirely sure what's got him upset all of a sudden. You're worried, maybe you can ask him later, but you can't dwell on it now.

 

 

You have anniversary plans!

 

  
\---------------------------------------------------------Time Skip-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Today's your anniversary!

 

You're so excited to get this day started!

 

You hear your boyfriend emerging from his bedroom, his socks hardly making a noise on the carpet as he reaches the kitchen. Once he's in sight, you beam at him, and greet him good morning and happy anniversary.

 

He seems a bit surprised, but then curses quietly and avoids your gaze, nodding slightly.

 

That.....was unusual. He's normally so chipper in the morning. What's got him like this?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------Skip---------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
You two are on your way to the motorcycle shop.

 

You've been to this shop before with Sans, when you two were on your way to the grocery store one night. It's a very tiny little store, but the motorcycles they are best in shape. You sometimes come by here to check them out for future ideas, like today!

 

You're very excited to buy this bike for him, it took you years to save up enough money, but it should be totally worth it to see your boyfriend's face once he realizes where you were going. You bet he'd love it!

 

Unfortunately.......again, as you reach the shop to surprise him, he seems....less than shocked, or happy really. You figured a new bike would have him jumping off the walls, but he just looks......annoyed?

 

Instead of him being happy, like you were hoping, he just huffs irritably and turns around, walking away.

 

"My bike is fine, we don't need to waste money on a new one."

 

You're shocked, he....did he just refuse a motorcycle??...

 

Um......what is going on with him?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------Skip--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

You two have made it to the bar, but you aren't...feeling very chipper now. After everything that's happened today, you're not sure what to feel. He's been avoiding everything you've done. Attempting to hold his hand on the way to Grillby's, but he dodged it last second.

 

Giving him a kiss never worked out either, he just turned his head to avoid it.

 

Was it something you did?

 

You aren't sure, so you spent the remainder of the walk trying to think of anything that could have made him mad the past week, but nothing comes up. Maybe you should ask him when you get a seat inside. After about a few more minutes of walking, you two arrive at Grillby's door. Grillby's was your last stop for the day. You pause when you see Sans sitting in his usual seat, back turned to you, but you can sense a deadly aura around him.

 

Is he alright? What's wrong with the guys today?

 

You can't think on it for long, for your boyfriend continues ahead, walking to a booth by himself. You huff at your boyfriend, shaking your head a bit, but take a glance at Sans.

 

Since your boyfriend has already seated himself, you walk over to Sans to see how he's doing. Maybe he's having a better day than you were at the moment.

 

"Hi Sans. Funny seeing you here."

 

Sans startles a bit at the sound of your voice, and turns towards you with surprise. Then he relaxes back to his lazy demeanor, and smiles at you, causing you to flush a bit, but you will it away before anyone notices.

 

"heh, _ice_ to see you too sweetheart," he says as he sloshes some ice around in his drink, "can't say i'm surprised to see ya here, this place IS pretty _hot_ ", he puns again, motioning his head to Grillby.

Grillby, used to the skeleton's antics, rolls his eyes at the skeleton and ignores him for the remainder of his stay as he tends to other customers, like your boyfriend.

 

You snicker at his puns, before shaking your head, "Please, you've _goat_ to be more punnier than that. Your not making any _Sans_ ", you pun right back as you notice Toriel on the other side of the bar, with Frisk, as they cheer at Undyne, when she stands to go up for karaoke.

 

Sans flushes slightly, turning his gaze away towards the bar, using his hood to block out his blush, before he clears his throat (How is he doing that?) and returns your puns with his own chuckle. Before he can make a response however, he turns his sight towards the direction of your boyfriend, and he immediately sours, eyelights vanishing as he goes stock still.

 

Wondering what's got him rigid now, you follow his gaze towards the table, your boyfriend had sat in.....

 

Sans, --immediately noticing your attention shifted-- un-freezes as he tries to block your view, but it was too late.

 

 

Your boyfriend was making out with some other girl in the booth.

 

 

You freeze in shock and heartbreak as you watch your boyfriend feel up some other girl. Your SOUL nearly shattering, when you hear him actually call out the woman's name, before someone tries to break you out of your sudden depression.

 

"hey, hey sweetheart, babe, look at me, alright?"

 

Sans gently lays his hands on your cheeks to try and rouse you from your shock. It works when you finally move your gaze away from the booth, to look at Sans when he steps in front of your view.

 

After the shock wears off, you look into Sans' eyes, your own eyes begin to water, tears threatening to spill over your cheeks, but you think better of it, when something Sans had said the week before flashes in your memory. A moment later, you look down to the ground, contemplating your next move.

 

Before Sans had the chance to comfort you, you snap your head back up, and look back into his eyelights. With determination, you wipe your face and grin devilishly, as you grab Sans' hand and make your way towards the karaoke stage, guiding him to a empty chair in front of the stage.

 

Sans, confused and concerned, looks your way. His confusion making you almost tell him what you were about to do.

 

 

Almost.

 

 

After putting Sans in a seat, you turned your sights back to the seats and waited for the woman to leave your now ex-boyfriend's booth before you walk over. Sans watching you go, with a deep confusion. But almost stands when he realizes you were heading to your boyfriend. Putting a hand up to keep him there, you turn back around to your ex, and put on a sickly sweet voice.

 

"Hey, babe? Can you come over here for a sec? I have a song I wanna sing you~"

 

The bastard, smirks at you and stands, leaning his arm over your shoulder as you lead him to a farther empty seat away from Sans. You try not to cringe too noticeably when you realize he's already had alcohol. His breathe reeks!

 

Once he's seated, you walk up the stage after the last person leaves off, walking to the machine to pick your song. After looking for a minute, you find what your looking for and despite yourself, you grin.

 

After the intro starts, you grab the microphone and begin to sing, first looking at your ex:

 

  
_We're in the dark, it's gettin late~_  
_I really should go, he's waiting for me_

 

_We both know, it's not what it seems_  
_We both know, what's between the sheets_

 

_I know that it's a secret_  
_And that I gotta keep it_  
_But I want the lights on_  
_Yeah, I want the lights on_  
_And I don't wanna run away, anymore~_

 

_Leave the lights on_  
_Leave the lights on_  
_Leave the lights on~_

 

After the first part, you smirk at your ex, his eyes growing wide, when he begins to realize that you might have caught onto his affair with that woman, and he gawks at you.

Ignoring him now, you turn your attention to Sans, smiling gently, with half-lidded eyes and your hips sway as you begin the next part of the song.

 

 

_What would they say, what would they do~?_  
_Would it be trouble, if they knew?_

 

  
You give a coy smile to Sans, as he as well is shocked at what your doing in response to your ex's cheating. Then after a minute, he returns the smile with a shit-eating grin as he leans on the table, and watches you sing.

 

You smirk, what he doesn't know, is what you'll be doing after the song, but you continue for now, side glancing your ex., before returning your attention to Sans.

 

  
_I'm trying hard, to make you see~_  
_All that you are, is all that I need_

 

  
_I know that it's a secret_  
_And that I gotta keep it_  
_But I want the lights on_  
_Yeah, I want the lights on_  
_And I don't wanna run away, anymore~_

 

_Leave the lights on_  
_Leave the lights on~_  
_(x2)_  
_Leave the lights on_

 

 

_Let it out~(x6)_

  
You continue singing this part as you walk off the stage and towards Sans, giving him all your attention, as you lean in towards him. His eyesockets growing wide, and face turning flush when your a few inches from his face. He goes rigid as he watches you close the gap between you two. Not kissing, yet, but close enough for your lips to touch his teeth if either of you moved much more. Relishing in his shocked and flushed blue face, when you continue singing in a softer voice with lidded eyes, gazing directly into his.

 

But this time, instead of you singing about your ex's affair with another woman, you managed to turn this song into you confessing your true feelings.....

 

 

 

to Sans.

 

 

 

_I know that it's a secret_  
_And that I've gotta keep it_  
_But I want the lights on_  
_Yeah, I want the lights on_  
_And I don't wanna run away, anymore~_

 

 

  
You lean in further, passed his teeth, to the side of his face, lips close to his temple. He begins to sweat, his hands hover over your hips just slightly, wanting so badly to hold you, but refraining. That is, until you speak the last words...

 

 

  
_Leave the lights on~_  
_Leave the lights on~_  
_Leave the lights on~_

 

 

 

" ** _I love you Sans._** "

 

 

You gently place your lips onto the skeleton's temple, as the song cuts out.

 

 

  
The bar immediately cuts to silence, and is racked with tension, before a number of things all happen at once.

 

 

1\. The audience, that had gathered when you weren't paying attention, all stood and clapped for your performance. Toriel, puffing her chest out in pride of you for finally confessing, and Grillby, crossing his arms over his chest, with a proud smirk, pointed in your direction, for finally dumping that stupid ex of yours.

 

 

  
2\. Your ex, still gawking, is wracked with fury as he watches you confess to Sans

 

 

 

  
3\. _**Sans the skeleton has left the building......with you in tow.**_


End file.
